Charlie Barkin
Charlie Barkin is the main protagonist of All Dogs go to Heaven, its sequel, its TV series, and the deuteragonist of An All Dogs Christmas Carol. His Personality Charlie is said to have "the brain of a con man, but the heart of a marshmallow". In the first film, he starts off roguish, charming, a party animal, money hungry & menacing (but not as malicious as Carface) & he isn't well known for doing much good deeds, but because he's a dog (since dogs are naturally good & loyal like what Annabelle said before) he was allowed into heaven. But he initially doesn't mean any harm as he has been shown to have a very caring, compassionate side and compared to Carface. Charlie was more of a pleaser and was proven to be quite popular among the other dogs, an example of when Charlie returned to the casino after excaping from the pound, it's hinted by the other casino goers that Charlie ran the casino better than Carface did, giving everyone what they wanted and gained more popularity and success than Carface after running his own newly built casino. And spending time with Anne-Marie made him began warming up alot more even going far as to sacrifice his own life for hers. In the second film, tv series & Christmas special, he becomes more laid back & friendlier than in the first film, but is still scheming & mischievous as well as selfish, lazy and dishonest at times as he would rather ignore his responsibilities just to goof off and live the life of a normal dog, but when it comes to his friend's well being, he always comes around & makes up for his mischief. Biography Charlie's early life is unknown. He was born to Loni A. Bowser and Burt R. Barkin at some unspecified date. At some point in his childhood, he ran away from home and after that, his parents never saw their son again. Eventually, he meets Itchy Itchiford and the two have been best friends ever since. Appearance Charlie's appearance in the first film is somewhat different compared to his other appearances. He's a German Shepherd mixed breed. He appears older, lankier & slightly shaggier. his fur is light brown while his belly is a light tan. He has dark brown ears, his right ear has 2 holes in the lope, while his left ear always leans down. The hair on his head is always ruffled, & has a big, dark brown spot that starts from his head, all the way down to his back side. His tail is long & shaggy, he has a mole on each side of his face, his snout, & around his eyes are dark brown, his nose is a spicy brown, & it seems he has 2 small whiskers sticking out near the right side of his nose. The rest of the franchise, he appears younger, the moles on his cheeks & the 2 whiskers near his nose are gone, his fur is lighter, & the long spot on his back is now a slightly lighter brown but is still no less dark (including his snout, & around his eyes ). All Dogs Go to Heaven Charlie is first seen escaping from a pound with the help of Itchy, his best friend. Using a drill to dig him out, they get caught and chased by the guards, but luckily escapes and returns to an abandoned ship turned casino for dogs, and celebrates his return with the others. After Killer discovers them, he informs Carface that Charlie is back. Carface creates a new plan while he talks with Charlie about the partnership saying they should split it up. During the Mardi Gras, they throw Charlie a fake good luck party and gets him really drunk. Itchy (after overhearing Carface's plan from Killer) tries to warn him, but before he could, Killer takes a blindfolled Charlie to the dock of the river and helps Carface run his car into Charlie, killing him. Charlie soon finds himself flying through space to a golden gate where he meets Annabelle, the Whippet who tells him that he was in heaven at first. Charlie is pleased, but when he hears that he was been murdered by Carface, he gets angry, plots revenge and was introduced to a watch which held his life but stopped after he died and is not allowed to wind it back up. He sneaks the watch from Annabelle, (distracing her with singing) and winds it which sends him flying out of heaven and back to the dock of the river. As he recuperates, he hears Annabelle's warning that he can never return to heaven again, instead he will be sent to hell if his watch stops once more, but he ignores the warning and closes the watch. He meets with Itchy at their home and tells him his plan in order to get even with Carface, also pondering over how his bussiness is going up without Charlie there being the brains of the whole operation. He and Itchy enter Carfaces basement and see that he has a little orphan girl named Anne Marie who has the gift of talking to animals (which is revealed to be the secret behind Carface's success). When Carface and Killer leave the room he and Itchy enters and takes Anne Marie to the junkyard and reads her stories as well as promising to help her find a family. The next day, he takes her to a horse race where they win their bet. As time goes on, they raised enough money from gambling and finally gets his own casino. Anne Marie fed up with Charlie's gambling attempts to leave, but Charlie stops her agreeing to help the less fortunate (which he also promised her as well as helping her to find a family). He takes her to an old church where we meet Flo and her puppies and have a pizza party, but soon Anne Marie discovers that Charlie stole a wallet from a couple they met at the horse race. During that night, Charlie has a nightmare of going to hell, but is relieved when he finds that it was only a nightmare. He goes upstairs to find Anne Marie, but learns from one of the puppies that she left to return the wallet to the couple. He finds her enjoying some waffles and tricks her into following him buy faking sick. He later takes her on a trip in the street, but is ambushed by Carface and Killer who shoots at him with a ray gun, but can't kill him due to his watch. They escape hiding in an abandoned building and falls into a sewer underneath losing his watch in the process. They are captured by native rats who attempt to feed them to a giant witch doctor alligator known as King Gator. When trying to eat Charlie, he lets out a huge howl which impresses the gator and releases him from his cage and Anne Marie's (but she develops a sickness after falling in the water). After singing with King Gator and befriending him, Charlie takes Anne Marie back to the church and meets an injured Itchy as he learns from him that Carface destroyed the casino and accuses him of "going soft" and caring the girl, but Charlie protests outloud denying Itchy's accusations saying he's only using her to make money and doesn't really care for her. Then, an upset Anne Marie overhears this and she runs off into the storm only to be kidnapped by Carface shortly after. Charlie follows and enters the ship to save her but is attacked by Carfaces thugs. Charlie tries to fight them all, but is overpowered. He gives a distressful howl which summons King Gator and helps by swimming towards Carface's ship destroying it, rescuing Charlie and Anne Marie in the process. During the fight between Charlie and Carface, King Gator head butts the wall causing Carface to fall into the water with King Gator chasing after him until he was eaten off screen. When Anne Marie falls into the water, Charlie attempts to save her, but when his watch falls and sinks deep in the water, Charlie chooses to save Anne-Marie first pushing her out of the burning ship and is too late to save his watch when it fills up with water and dies as the ship sinks. He was damned to hell, but the HellHound asscorts him to Anne Maries new home where he tearfully apologizes for using her. Outside the HellHound beckons Charlie, but a star from heaven destroys the HellHound and enters the room revealing to be Annabelle, telling him that Charlie can now re-enter heaven after nobely risking his life for hers. He says goodbye to Anne Marie and Itchy promising that they'll meet again someday and returns to heaven. After seeing Carface use his life clock to return to earth and being chased away by an angry Annabelle, Charlie assures the audience with a wink that "he'll be back". All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Charlie is awaiting the arival of the newcomers to enter heaven, one in particular that he's waiting on is Itchy (who dies from choking to death on a chicken leg). Once reunited, Charlie welcomes Itchy and shows him around. Although Itchy takes an instant liking to heaven, Charlie on the other hand explains (in song) how boring heaven has gotten for him since his death, and longs to be back on earth. A short time later, Carface (also in heaven) attempts to steal Gabriel's horn but ends up dropping it down on earth somewhere in San francisco, and later that evening, Annabelle annouces to all the other heavenly dogs the bad news. Charlie seeing this as his only way out of heaven, convinces her to let him go retrieve it, as Annabelle hesitantly agrees, she sends a reluctant Itchy to accompany him. Once on earth, he instantly drops his search for the horn and heads to a Tarvern for dogs much to Itchy's chargin. But, he quickly becomes disappointed when he learns that he's still a ghost and cannot interact with the living. He meets Carface there and finds that he can interact with the living with the use of a magic collar and agrees to follow Carface to get one after he falls for a beautiful Irish Setter named Sasha who he heard singing on stage and is desperate to meet her. When they visit the shop, he and Itchy meets Red who gives them both a collar but warns that they'll fade by sun down the next day, but what Charlie doesn't know is that Red is actually a hell cat who plots to use him as a pun to get the horn, imprison all dogs and rule the world. Charlie and Itchy returns to the Tavern, and after Charlie makes a first bad impression on Sasha, he ends up chasing her out of the bar and follows her to an abandon backyard where Charlie finds that she's caring for an 8 year old runaway named David. Charlie tries to prove to him and Sasha that he's an angel by showing them his angelic abilities, leading David to believe Charlie is his guardian angel and thinks he knows why he ran away, explaining that he has a stepmom whom he doesn't like. Refusing to go home, he reveals his ambition to become a street preformer doing magic tricks. Charlie encourages him to pursue that dream and takes him to "Easy Street" much to Sasha's chargin. On the way they find that Gabriel's horn is in the possession of law enforcement and put in the lost and found. And after a comical mission to retrieve it, Charlie still wanting to help David, places the horn in a lobster cage and kicks it into the lake much to Itchy and Annabelle's dismay. They make it to "Easy Street" and began David's magic show, but after the performance goes wrong, they spend the rest of their time sitting out the rain. A sad David reveals that his birth mother died and his stepmother is expecting, and is afraid that he'll be forgotten once the newborn arrives which is why he ran away. So Charlie and Sasha assures him that he is loved and convinces him to go back and make up with his parents, Charlie even shares his own experiences with being a runaway. Finally convinced, David decides to go home but ONLY if Charlie takes him, Charlie makes the promise knowing he couldn't keep it. Later Charlie privately confides with Sasha about not really being a guardian angel and is unable to keep his promise to David, and also expresses disappointment in losing Sasha. Charlie and Sasha spend their time together expressing their love for each other in song, but when they share a kiss, his collar unfortunately disappears, leaving both David and Sasha sad and confused. In a desperate attempt to keep his promise to David, he races to Red's shop and begs for another one, even going far as to trade in the horn for it. Red excepts the deal, but when Charlie is given the collar, it chokes and wraps around him as Red finally shows his true colors. Betrayed, Charlie tries to attack, but Red having full control over the collar, left Charlie weak against him. Red orders him to get the horn which Charlie does, but he first heads to the train station to meet up with David and Sasha, only to witness Carface kidnapping and using him as a ransom to bring the horn. Later, Charlie finally arrives on Alkatraz Island, gives the anxious Red the horn, takes the captive David and leaves. Red uses the horn to suck all dogs (including Annabelle) from heaven and into each cell which grants him tramindus power before the island itself sinks down into a giant whirlpool. Charlie realizing his mistake, tells the others to get David home while he stays behind to fight Red, but is overpowered. Instantly David, Sasha, and Itchy comes around to assist Charlie and during the brief battle, Charlie notices how badly Red reacts to water when a sink faucet brakes and sprays water all on him. Once the horn was in his possession, Charlie goes on top of the prison buliding after being instructed to play the horn from Annabelle with Red following him close behind. With Red slowing him down, Charlie gets on top of a water tower and tricks him into making contact with the whirling water, knocking him back down. Suddenly Red's lower half of his body begins to sink down into hell through a big crack in the floor, as he tries to resist, he was soon defeated as Charlie blows the horn, freeing all the heavenly dogs and damning Red to hell permenently. A scared Carface comes out of hiding and tries to downplay his involvement, but is then dragged down to hell by Red after revealing that he sold his soul for his collar. Suddenly Annabelle beacons Charlie and Itchy to heaven, leaving Charlie to say goodbye to a sad David (after asking him to let Sasha take him home) and declares his love to Sasha. After returning the horn when they reach heaven, Annabelle, so proud of Charlie for his brave deed, rewards him with not only a merit badge, but a second chance to live on earth. Before leaving, he says a heart felt goodbye to Itchy who wants to remain in heaven and falls back down on earth. Once reunited with an overjoyed Sasha and David (who were almost at his home), he and Sasha watches as David is happily greeted by his father and stepmother, and begans to accept and see her as his "mom" and they walk into the house together with David asking if he could have pets. Outside, Sasha asked Charlie why he came back which Charlie hints that he wants a relationship with her, then finally they share a kiss and walks into the house together as a couple after David comes back out, and presents them with thier own dog bowls, indicating that they are now his pets. Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Dogs Category:In love Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Business Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Selfish Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Living Heroes Category:About Males Category:Remorseful Heroes